Snow White's Wench
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Rogue x Logan He found her in the forest of snow, unconcious. Now that he entangled himself with the opposite sex, how does he deal. One Shot [LEMON]


**Snow White's Wench**

**Pairing: Logan/ Rogue from X-men (Movie centric but slightly AU)**

**Rated: M! (for sexual situations) LEMON WARNING!**

**AN: Written for a little challenge, I bring you my first ever X-men fic. cough First X-men Lemon fic.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**

The wind whipped about like someone had been playing with it; toying with those in its path and slashing against any that dared rebellion. With not too much force, Logan continued down the narrow path that was sleek with wetness from the rain that had poured the night before. He hadn't planned on staying at all in this deserted place but that was of course until he ran across a young woman.

At first he scoffed at the stupidity of a woman being naïve enough to walk around this place alone and most likely ignorant to her surroundings. She lay belly down in a foot of snow, her face to the side as one arm was propped underneath her weight.

He sniffed the air once, twice. No one was around.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his thick black locks as he headed toward the girl. Tendrils of crimson red poured about her face, her lips a rosy hue as her cheeks seemed to pale. Only a small green tarp and a pair of pants covered the girl, bits of icicles forming on the edges of them. He lifted his hand against her face, carefully grazing her skin lightly to find a slight bit of warmth still left within her. "Looks like today's your lucky day girlie," he smirked before his eye caught sight of a vile beside her body. It had small drops of purple liquid that he only could imagine went into the red haired angel. "What did they do to you?" Smelling along her body, he had to step back with a look of shock pulling at his features. Ever since the day he'd awaken within the laboratory with no recollection of whom or what he was, he'd had a keen sense of smell. And at the moment not only the smell of the vile burned his nose, but also the slowly rising arousal of the woman lying unconscious before him, blocking out any other scent near. Snubbing his nose with the sleeve of his leather jacket, he glanced around, at anything to get the smell from his senses. It did little to stop him from getting what his animal instincts wanted and right now with hers peeking so high and not planning to stop, he eventually wasn't going to be able to take it.

"Damn snow wench," he muttered as he laced his arms about her waist and lifted her off the ground, bits of snow sticking to her hair. The snow almost seemed to have been left to make her look truly like a snow angel. Logan grunted while her head lulled to fall against his chest with a light thud as he walked back toward his bike.

Of course the obstacle he had was not putting her on the bike, but keeping her upright without accidentally losing her on turns and curves. Eventually, he opted to just sticking her in front of him, sandwiching her between himself and the bike. But as time went on, he could feel her warmth emitting through his jacket and he knew she was going to be waking up soon. Not even five minutes passed before two eyes fluttered open to look up at him. Legs dangled over his and connected behind his waist. If he hadn't been so absorbed in the fact she might not make it through it would have been a complete turn on. His arousal shot up again.

She was…wiggling around!

"Knock it off before you fall off the bike," he grunted as he tried to hold back the struggle between animal instinct and humanity.

"W-where am I?" A sore excuse for a voice asked, her eyes darting about as she tried to take in the surroundings they were passing. Her body, weak and fragile, continued to lean against the man's. It felt warm and she felt cold so there shouldn't have been any reason not to take his hospitality, right?

"Alaska." Was the flat answer as their bodies swerved a bit on a turn and then returned.

"Alaska?" Her voice held worry and confusion as she sat up. "I don't remember getting here." More confusion seeped into her eyes and she glanced up to find his staring off into the wilderness of white. He seemed strong and yet quite fragile if given the right buttons to push. Almost like a sixth sense she could feel it, there was something different about him.

"What's your name?" Her lips were shivering, teeth chattering but she still felt warm. It was strange to be cold and warm all at once.

"Logan."

"Oh. My name is…" Logan glanced down as her eyes had darted away.

"Your name is," he started off again for her, making her eyes turn back up to meet his. She almost would have thought she was looking into the eyes of a wolf instead of a man.

"Rogue."

Logan scoffed. "That's a pretty uncommon name."

"Yeah," Rogue turned her eyes away from him again, looking hurt not by his words but the meaning hidden beneath them, "Well I'm not that common either." She said dryly.

Logan glanced back down at her to find ringlets of purple under her eyes, a telltale of no rest even though he found her asleep.

"Yeah well join the club kid," He waited until they were near the over passing of a bridge to make a left turn down a narrower road then what they were on.

"Where are we going?"

"Not we, girlie. You. I'm taking you to an Inn so I can get back to what I was doing." Rogue bit her bottom lip and he couldn't help but draw his attention to it.

Silence fell between the two until Rogue started to cough, her body falling into Logan's stronger one. It at first was a small one but eventually, Rogue couldn't get enough air in without violently coughing again.

"Damn it," Logan mumbled and Rogue grimaced. Pulling herself away, she tried to push his one hand off the gas.

"Stop the bike, leave me here." She motioned toward the grassy area where there was only a light dusting of snow from the morning chill.

"You're insane. I'm taking you to the Inn like I-" Her waist moved and he was done with words as he fell forward, his head against her shoulder as he watched with squinted eyes of the road. Rogue trying to turn to check on him moved her waist and nailed him right in the crotch again, this time with more force that he had to turn the bike off the road and stop.

"D-don't move."

"W-why?" It was there again, the chills that crept over her body when she felt his presence in the woods. Not remembering any events that led her there, it was the only thing she was capable of remembering besides what her name was and of course…

"Just don't." He barked.

The red head eyed him before sighing and just looking around. Trees were laced with snow while sunlight poured out onto the floor of the forest, giving it an ethereal glow. It was a beautiful sight for anyone to behold. The road still had a layer of snow on it as well, even with the tires of the bike tracking over it.

She would have loved to just sit out here and let herself become the snow. Then her brow furrowed. How had she gotten here anyway?

All she could recall was a poorly lit room with only one small cot, a glass vile and then an explosion. The rest had turned to darkness as she slipped into unconsciousness.

While her mind tried to grasp what was unreachable, her hands started to tightly fist handfuls of leather. "Hey! Watch the jacket." The yell startled and almost had her falling backwards if it wasn't for a hand on the small of her back.

"Sorry."

"Listen, I understand you're a little messed up. I would be too if I was found in the middle of Alaska freezing my ass off."

"Logan," The woman whispered. His name seemed to her like a lost lullaby finally resurfacing in her recollection.

"Yeah?"

"You're not helping."

"Oh." His voice went flat. Once again, they sat in silence and it wasn't until he could feel the pull of her body leaving his did he notice her movement. "Where' you think your goin?"

"Anywhere," Rogue, lifted the cape's hood.

"You're insane," he parroted his earlier words.

"So I've been told," she let her feet drop to the ground and managed to stand once everything stopped spinning on her.

Standing at her full height, Logan finally saw the woman in her petite form. Hidden beneath sad eyes, he could read off the pain and anguish that left traces of their presence. She was far older than she appeared. If he were to take a guess she looked as if she doubled the age she lived on this Earth.

The green tarp cap shifted about her frame until he couldn't help but wonder if there was anything underneath. It seemed to cling to her body like a second skin. "Kid – Rouge come on, I'll take you where you want to go." There was no use denying, there was something about her…he liked. Kid didn't do her justice that was for damn sure.

Rogue shifted around looking back at him. Her eyes were slightly glazed but not from tears. "You promise?"

Logan nodded after a moment, his eyes not wanting to leave hers.

"Good." A smile grew across her lips, pulling the sweet pink up over pearly teeth. He thought his heart stopped for a moment and halted at the sight. The paleness of her cheeks was suddenly a bit redder as her hair fanned out about her head like a devil's halo. What had he gotten himself into? "I want to go with you," her words some how didn't seem to make him go into a shell shock of the impact it had. Instead he shook his head.

"Anywhere but where I am going, I'll take you."

"Anywhere you said; that clause didn't come until after."

"What are you some sort of lawyer that hides in the woods to take advantage of a poor drifter?"

"You're not a drifter," blue eyes glanced about his clothing and bike and came back to him, "and poor wouldn't be the word for you."

He laughed. Okay, so the girl was someone he would definitely get along with but still he knew taking her with him would leave a sour taste in his mouth. Like something bad that he tasted when already knowing it was bad to begin with.

"You promised." Arms cradled over chest and suddenly he saw a young girl in front of him.

"Kid, don't start with me. I could have left you there to die, so don't give me grief." Women. All they ever did was frustrate him until he was ready to swear them off for good. Unfortunately, the little girl act she was pulling wasn't making the frustration he usually felt and instead had him trying to swallow down the lump in his throat. How the hell did she do that anyway? Pulling at his collar like it had suddenly become too tight to breathe, he grunted at the girl to get back on the bike. Instead she stood firm in her stance.

"Rogue." He warned.

"Logan." She mimicked him with a sweet tone to his name.

"Don't make me get off this bike and-" He swore he saw a sparkle in her eyes.

"And what?" She piped in. Hands on hips she waited to hear the remainder of his threat. She was fucking teasing him!

"Get your damn ass over here now!" He voiced, a bit of anger mixed with frustration and you had a very upset man.

Rogue rolled her eyes but eventually walked over to him and stopped in front of the bike. "I'm over here. Now what?" What was his issue with her anyway? One minute he's sweet and the next he's yelling at her like a grumpy old dad to his disobedient daughter. She scoffed. Twenty years old didn't make her a child in the least.

Before she could make the remark however, an arm had snagged around her waist and pulled her to the bike as her body crushed to his. Her breath hiked up when she felt what really was bothering him and suddenly she felt hotter in her own clothes.

Once again she found herself sandwiched between the bike and the man who smelled of lust. She didn't want to make a note of it before, merely because she didn't want to put her hopes up. However now with his hand slowly riding up her thigh that was the least of her hopes.

And it wasn't helping matters by him pressing her back to him so firmly. She could feel his heartbeat through her cape and she suddenly found herself holding on to the bike with a death grip.

Normally, she couldn't get this close to a man without having him – her mind paused at that.

He'd touched her, held her and he still breathed?

He must have worn gloves or something when he picked her up – yeah that had to be it. Glancing down at the hand nestled on her thigh; she found no gloves and no resolution to her question. That only meant he was either immune to her ability, which was highly unlikely, or she'd lost her powers. Her mind swam with different scenarios and a few dirty thoughts that she had to hold out while trying to remember what happened.

The efforts ended up making her have a headache the size of the Colorado canyons and a fire in her belly from all the dirty thoughts that put a volcano to shame.

Shifting her position on the bike to try and ebb the thoughts of her and Logan tied up in a bed of sheets and also to get a bit of feeling her one foot, she heard the man that caused to make her move growl. He was – growling? Now that was just…interesting.

"I told you to stop moving," having his face against her head, his words burned her ears.

"Well I can't help it, my foot fell asleep." It was a lame excuse even if it were true. She could have just wiggled her foot and it would have probably stirred from its little slumber. Instead she had moved about on the bike, and ran her backside up against something hard and long in his pants. She gulped. Maybe taking the Inn option had been a better plan.

Logan continued down the path as the tires lightly hit the rocks and stones that gutted out from the powdery blanket of white, not even jolting his body. Rogue's eyes watched, her body melting against his as her mind drifted off to a far away place. White snow graced her vision for miles and she was happy for it. It made her giddy at the sight of it. 'I probably loved it as a kid,' her mind assumed. Who wouldn't? Darkness lived upon the Earth and snow seemed to cover up the evils of the world and give it pureness. Yeah, she loved the snow.

Her mind drifted to a conversation with two voices, one she believed was her own while the other was older, wiser. The wiser voice spoke softly to her in rhymes and voiced about a beautiful princess with snow white skin and rosy red lips. A smile pulled at her lips unconsciously as the name finally sang in her mind. "Snow White."

"What?" Logan heard a small whisper of a name and looked down to find Rogue sleeping. His heart lurched and he almost checked her pulse when she smiled in her sleep. Shaking his head, he decided they were heading to the Inn for the day. Damn women.

Drifting in and out of sleep with words of 'testing' and 'freak' running about, it wasn't surprising that she awoke from a nightmare. Covered from head to toe in sweat, she realized she was no longer on a cot in a dim lighted room or on a motorcycle with a sexy man behind her. Instead she lay in a warm bed with sheets drawn up to her chest, the green cape gone leaving her only in a white tee shirt and a pair of cotton panties. She sat up and ran a hand down her face as she sighed and tried to recall what happened. Lately that's all she'd been doing. Trying to remember things. Important things, that anyone should know about their lives.

Suddenly it came back that she drifted to sleep on the bike. But dread filled her when she noted that she was only one in the room. "He broke his promise," she whispered to no one but herself as she tried to stand up and found her legs wobbly.

A dresser that was wedged by a full length window against the wall had her green cape and her jeans lying along it while it still dripped, wet from the snow.

Grasping a hold of the nightstand, she balanced herself and strained her legs to bring blood back into them. After a few minutes passed and she felt blood tingling down she staggered about the room and decided that maybe taking a shower while waiting for her clothes to dry would be good for the stiffness in her limbs. After that she'd high-tail it out of here. She wasn't about to spend a night on a liar's bill.

Besides, she didn't like staying in one place for too long. Almost shocked by the realization, she felt as those eyes burned her body from the walls. Someone _was_ after her.

And it was only a matter of time before they were breaking down the door to retrieve their experiment. More and more images started to flood her mind and she had to slam her fist into the wall to get her bearings straight. Pain shot through her hand, leaving streaks of numbness which she welcomed.

Once she felt that she could make it without having another assault of memories and bad daydreams, Rogue walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She never noticed her hand leaving it unlocked when she thought her finger twisted the latch.

Warm soft towels sat in a small cubby above the rail of hand towels which she grabbed and inhaled their deep sent. It wasn't spicy but soft and comforting. Her eyes opened with sadness at the mere thought of comparing his smell to everything. Was she that fond of him that the spicy scent would forever burn in her memories? Shaking her mind free of the cobwebs, she let it go blank. Lost within darkness and coldness so only she could breathe for a moment and take a shower without chaos tangling in her mind.

Plus she didn't feel like falling on her ass in the shower quite frankly.

The sound of water drifted to her ears as she stepped into the tub. A door opened and closed but she never heard it as the heat slipped down her back and caused a moan to escape her lips.

It had taken him some time to get to the Inn with the delicate cargo slipping from his lap every so often. Each time, he felt he was going to have a heart attack when the form of the young woman slid down his body. More so because she kept rubbing up against his cock that was in full stance to take her on and she didn't even realize it as she continued down, nearly making them both topple over.

Once they'd reached the Inn, he found his nose picking up the sickly sweet scent of beer and knew where he was headed after he'd dropped Rogue off into the room. He noted that the clerk at the front desk when he arrived carrying a sleeping woman in his arms gave him a quirk of an eyebrow up over his thick framed glasses before winking at him. Those little actions nearly had Logan jumping over the counter and smacking him a few times to get the perverted thoughts out of his head. Instead he snuffed like a dog would toward a weaker male and asked for a room. Taking his hint to knock it off, the man fetched a set of keys and told Logan where the bar was located when Logan eyed a bottle of beer in another guest's hands.

He grunted, hefted Rogue up a little more and left the head desk.

Once inside, the room screamed of old country style designer on it but it seemed to have a homey feel that Logan didn't mind. A huge queen sized bed sat in the middle of the room with soft rose petal quilts lined on the end of it.

Gently he laid her down as she slipped from his body. He minded his thoughts as he felt a bit of loss from her heat and started to notice pebbles of sweat dripping down her face. She was still wet from the snow and he knew too well that she'd end up sick if she stayed in the clothes. Rubbing his face with his hand, he readied himself and started to pull off bits of clothing from her. First the green cape which was soaked, then a loose tunic shirt and a pair of shoes that looked worn out leaving her only in a white tank before finally coming to the pants. His hand ghosted along the waistline before his snarled lightly at himself for being weak and unbuttoned and rid her legs of the jeans. What he saw after he finally glimpsed at her made him want to jump on her. Cream milky thighs were bestowed on his sight as he noted the small cotton panties that just barely covered her intimate place. Biting his tongue, he pulled the covers over her and left the room.

If he'd stayed, there would have been trouble. Trouble he wasn't sure he'd not be pleased with.

The humming sound of water on in the bathroom and the empty bed signaled that Rogue was up and about. She probably was pissed when she woke up to find herself in the Inn she said that she didn't wish to be in and noted he wasn't there.

After he'd left the room with a strong sense to just fuck her, he had to get some cold fresh air to unclear his mind like he always was told helped – it didn't do a damn thing. So he went to get a few beers at the bar.

Noting that her clothes were still strewn about the dresser, he walked to the bed and plopped down on its softness and let out a long sigh.

What the hell had gotten into him? Mixing himself with the opposite sex was bad enough, but to be mixed with something that…sexy was more dangerous than a knife at his throat.

Eyes closed, he picked up the sounds of padded feet lightly tiptoeing toward the bathroom door but he didn't bother to sit up, instead he just picked himself up onto his elbows as he watched the door peek open. What he expected to see was a shy girl freak out and turn beat red, not rip the door open and charge him in nothing but a towel. Before he realized exactly what she was aiming for, her knee grinded into his side as her arms slammed into his chest, knocking out the air from his lungs. Growling, his hands fisted against the material and pulled her waist and turned to the side which made her lose all pressure on him as he was now on top of her.

"Do that again and you're going to really get it," he barked out the warning in gasps of breath as he tried to settle himself down. The redhead finally looked at him in the face and a huge grin pulled her lips making Logan curious. What the hell was so funny?

"You promise? Cause you know your real shady with them." That sarcastic remark had him gripping her skin tighter making her flinch before he couldn't help himself and fell into those soft lips with his rough ones.

A soft gasp was encased inside the kiss as Rogue unpinned her arms and wrapped them around his back, pulling him closer. She deepened the kiss when she started to slip her tongue into his mouth which he took with hunger and battled with it for dominance. Feeling the needing in his shoulder blades as she worked her fingers into the muscles, he moaned when she got rough. This girl was far more than innocent. A damn harlot would have been the better term for her.

Even if he wanted to get up and stop their little fun time, he just couldn't think of doing that when her hips rose up and her center grazed his erection. There was a snicker and he knew she was toying with him. Be damned if he allowed her anymore.

With a huge hand, he snatched up both of her wrists and placed them above her head with a pin as he started to nip at the soft flesh just below her neck. Butterflies fluttered throughout her stomach as she felt his leg rested between hers, nestled against her naked sex.

She moaned. Juices dampened his pant leg and a knowing cocky smirk formed on his lips as he brushed them along her collarbone, giving it a light nip that made her moan, tilting her back farther. A new horizon of skin was given to him, which he took full advantage of as he licked a small path from under her ear down toward where the towel cut off her perky breasts. His free hand brushed a finger over the skin just before the towel and dipped his finger passed the cotton material when Rogue's eyes begged him with their beautiful soul stealing irises.

They hazed over when his fingers seized a nipple and toyed with it. Restraint must have been difficult for her to handle as she fought against the hand that trapped hers. She wanted to feel him, touch him and do exactly what he was doing to her. Yet he wouldn't let go and she was starting to get anxious as he once again rubbed his kneecap against her core making her moan loudly into his ear.

"You like that," Logan commented as the towel was yanked from her body making her gasp in surprise leaving little embarrassment to tinge her cheeks. It was soon forgotten however when she felt his lips encircle a pert nipple into his mouth. Rolling his tongue along the sensitive nub in his mouth, he gently let his teeth graze its solidity. Rogue was breathless, hair askew about her head like a messy halo as her eyes glowed with need.

His lips crashed to hers once again and this time she picked up the taste of alcohol lingering her mouth. Dark hazy eyes watched as she licked her lips before twisting two legs around his back and locking him in place. If he wanted to play dirty and have her handicap, then surly it was alright to level the playing field. Tossing him a devilish smirk, she arched her back, raising her chest to his and rubbed her nipples against him.

He sucked in a breath through clenched teeth and found himself letting go of her hands as he ripped his shirt off and threw it to the floor. Her eyes were glued to the muscles he sported. Scars adorned some parts of chest, one even starting from his midsection and stopping just below his nipple. A cry wanted to come through her mouth as she felt his hands touch her there, again. Only this time he intended to destroy her rebellion and become nothing more than putty in his hands. Of course, she wouldn't have it. With two free hands now, they roamed about the newly exposed skin and trailed a path from chest down to his navel where she swirled a feather touch circle about his abdomen. The muscles twitched and Logan bit the corner of his mouth as he tried to stop a moan to escape. In the same moment, her ankles that were locked pushed hard into his ass, making him vault forward and touch skin to skin. Rouge moaned her pleasure at the feel of her nipples scratching against the rough texture of his chest.

It was strange even now to her. Here she was, feeling naked skin against naked skin and she'd only met the man for what seemed like only hours ago. Rogue was never an easy girl to get in bed with that she could at least tell by her attitude. But with only the softness of his touch against her skin when he had found her in the snowy mountains, she knew this man was for her. She wanted to give him everything she had and wanted to feel his pain and sorrow and rid him of any bad memories. Just as her eyes watched his head kiss each bit of skin he could find, his eyes turned up and locked on to hers. There was silence. Blissful silence, that told secrets of lovers and memories of the seduction casting within each caress.

Once again, she felt she wasn't staring into the eyes of a man but a beast that was held back, deep within a man's body.

Rogue gasped when she felt his hot erection pressed firmly against her inner thigh. When had he taken off his pants? Was it while she was watching him or could she not have been paying attention? Either question didn't seem to matter as suddenly realized he wasn't inside her. Why hadn't he slipped into her? She wanted to feel whole and he was still toying with her. Growing frustrated, Rogue tried to move herself under him and position his warm member just at the entrance of her folds when she felt herself still. No wait, it wasn't by herself. Two firm calloused hands were holding her body pinned to the bed. Why had he stopped her?

"Logan," she moaned with despair. Had he changed his mind? Oh God, she couldn't take this much more. "Please." Once again eyes locked with one another and two storms brewed into one. Without so much as another word, she felt something stroke her folds and she purred in pleasure. Then without warning it slipped away and she was left panting with frustration. Just as she was about to bite out a curse toward him, she felt something slip within her body and stretch her. It wasn't exactly the appendage she'd hoped for but it still felt good as two fingers stroked her from the inside. Rogue fingers fisted into the sheets as Logan moved to claim a rosy nipple into his mouth again while he started to pump his fingers in and out, making sure she was nice and wet.

Be damned if he didn't at least do it the right way and instead of rushing it with just a lustful head. He was going to make sure he had his fill of her and then he would be sated with that. Maybe then the fiery redhead would be banished from her mind. Even though the thought worked well with his false hope, just by the soft noises escaping the woman's lips, he knew. There was just no way to get enough of her without being a deplorable liar.

Nipping and teasing each bud in his mouth, he never felt the movement of her hands until one had surrounded his cock and started to pull it. With each jerk of her hand, he felt himself losing another ounce of control to the dexterity of the little wench below him.

"Damn wench," He voiced as he felt himself leak a bit of seed into her hand which she merely brought to her lips and sucked her finger. His mouth fell agape. Did she just fucking…? Rogue chuckled as the finger fell from her lips as she leaned up and touched his opened mouth and started to probe it with her little wicked tongue. He thrust his own back, letting her know she wasn't winning this little battle all the while tasting himself on her lips.

Taking his bottom lip between her teeth, she lightly pulled like a puppy playing tug of war with its toy. He crashed his lips against hers again and their moans mingled while he plunge his fingers into her again and added pressure with his thumb on her clit. She broke the kiss and threw her head back.

His grin returned with a wicked intent.

Now that he had her attention, his trailed long languid kisses along her body, pausing for a moment at her navel and giving it a good swirl with his tongue before venturing just before the source of the musky scent he'd smelled earlier.

He licked his lips with hunger; like a starved animal gazing at a feast.

Rogue watched with hazy eyes and a thumping heart slamming against her chest. If he had wanted to tease her he would have done so. Instead, he made her sight travel with his journey between her legs. He wanted her to see, to witness, what he could do to her. What he could do to her and what her body did in reaction.

She had tasted him, now he wished to taste the sweet nectar of her fruit that had been teasing him with its aroma all day.

The flick of his tongue had her toes curling as her mind swam with nothing white hot pleasure. Muscles leaped as adrenaline pumped through her veins while fingers dug deeper into the sheets. Her eyes half open, they seemed incapable of focusing on one thing and with a nibble from Logan, and it didn't matter as her eyes closed all the way.

He growled when his tongue came in contact with the sweet bud in front of him. Just like placing your nose to a flower to catch the scent, he was in heaven when he nuzzled his face to her petals. Everything swirled in front of him, the scent intoxicating as his mouth clamped down on one fold as a tongue swiftly started to lick her juices. She smelled of wild orchids and now even her taste seemed to be an exotic mixture of flavors. Mind swimming hazily, he brought his teeth down on the fold, eliciting a moan from the other end of the bed.

The soft sound of his name rolled off her lips, he pulled himself away from her folds just as she neared the edge of blissful oblivion.

Before Rogue could growl her frustrations out, her lips were captured with his and she tasted a tang to him that she could only guess came from her. Moaning, she felt his erection just in front of her entrance. "Aw God do it already," she breathed out apprehensively. A thick chuckle laced his throat as he knew all the teasing was even becoming to hard for him. Sweat broke out as he felt finger nails dig into his back. With one swift movement of his hips, he dove his cock deep into her warmth. Rogue bit her lip as he tore away her innocence.

Logan couldn't believe this much resistance as he tried not to move so much. Why was she so tight anyway? It wasn't like she was a…

"You're. A. Virgin." He bit out each word through clenched teeth as droplets of perspiration started to trickle down his forehead. No wonder he felt like his cock was getting strangled to death.

Rogue gave him a glare through hooded eyes that only added to his arousal. "How was I supposed to know," she took a breath, "I can't remember anything. And it's not like I have a sign on my back saying 'Hi my names Rogue and I'm a virgin who wants to be fucked by a poor drifter.'" His lips quivered a bit until he couldn't help the laughter that pooled out from him, Rogue soon joined him.

He moved and heard her painfully suck in air. "I'll move slowly." He rested his hands on both sides of her hips and started to gently rock, just barely pulling out before slipping back in place. Soon he felt her hips buck out of his hands and take him in to the hilt.

Apparently, she wanted to go faster.

Following her lead, he soon began to pump in and out of her like a drill. Each thrust made the bed jump and he vaguely heard the bed post slapping against ivory wallpaper.

The room buzzed with electricity as he felt himself nearing that edge he'd only brought Rogue to moments before. Rogue herself was busy lifting her hips off the bed and meeting him thrust for thrust as her pants became short gasps of air. Theirs mingled together and Logan pulled himself out, only the tip of his head sitting in front of cervix. Then, with one final plunge, he slammed his body into hers and allowed her to take him all the way. Cries poured from Rogue's bruised lips as she felt herself falling off the edge while her walls milked Logan for all he was worth. Moments passed but it felt like they'd been drifting in utopia for eternity and then it all ended too soon. Logan dropped his body back down, his head resting gently on Rogue's shoulder as his body eased off on her side. Rogue filed her fingers through his damp hair as she tried to catch her breath.

Time passed by with the ticking of a clock hanging on the wall and neither moved or attempted to.

Rogue knew however that she needed to break the silence and with a heavy heart she asked a dreaded question. "What now?"

Sitting up, Logan pulled Rogue along with him up to the top of the bed. They shimmied under the covers and tangled their legs together as Rogue rested her head against Logan's chest. His heartbeat sounded like a soft melody playing for her and she couldn't help but to feel lethargic.

"Sleep. Will talk once we've rested." Logan stated and Rogue closed her eyes as she cuddled closer to his side. Who knew, maybe he changed his mind and would allow her to accompany him on whatever crazy journey he had.

It was around seven when they'd awoken. Logan went and got them a late night meal which they ate in the bed. Rogue had questions about what he planned. And Logan had hardly any answers to give her. Eventually they winded down to just small talk about nothing in particular. After awhile, she mentioned that she started to remember bits and pieces and how she felt she was being followed. The look he gave her had given her goose bumps. His eyes had hazed over with worry and laced with what she suspected was rage.

They finished their Ruben sandwiches in silence. It was around ten after eleven when she heard the tapping on the bathroom door and Logan slipped himself into the small room while she showered. "I've made my decision." Rogue stilled as she braced for disappointment. The curtain did little to shield her from his presence.

"You're gonna come with me, at least until we know whose trying to track you down. With the vile that I found near you when you were out, I'd take a wild guess these guys aren't the police." He stepped toward the shower and Rogue felt her heart leap against her chest. "So," he pulled the curtain back and lifted his eyes about her wet body. His gaze held mischief and mirth as he scaled up toward her eyes "You're stuck with me for awhile."

Rogue tried to hold back the smile but it was barely manageable. "Oh great," she sighed sarcastically as she tilted her eyes up at the ceiling like she'd been plagued with another dilemma.

The sound of a growl coming towards her made her head eyes come back only to be caught between two strong arms.

"Is that right?" Logan's words burned her lips as he snagged the bottom one.

They had a round about in the shower, giving Logan a head to toe scrubbing before they returned to bed for the rest of the night. Just before dawn, they woke and packed up before leaving the Inn. But of course Logan had to make a pit stop at the bar for one last beer while Rogue went to the hall to pick up an early breakfast which she stashed in a bag and went to find her new lover.

Logan decided it be best to head East and try and get out of Alaska. If they were lucky enough that the weather behaved they'd reach the state border by nightfall.

Holding him about the waist with her arms, Rogue snuggled into the man's back as she fell asleep for an hour or more. Her mind drifted around the same memory of the wiser voice telling the tale of Snow White. But her dream shifted to a man with beautiful wild eyes and a smirk that made her smile calling her by a name she recalled him saying before to her.

Snow wench. Her lips pulled at the ends. So, she was a snow wench. But that only added to her happiness.

She was the man's snow wench and she wouldn't have had it any other way. And if he decided to split from her, Rogue knew she'd just have to persuade him by teaching him a lesson in obedience.

Arms tightened on her hold around waist and Logan couldn't help but smile wench she muttered Snow White's Wench.

Dear God, he'd asked for hell and the little hellion was his torturer. And he loved it at each passing moment.

The Inn was quiet and almost seemed as if it was abandoned. But it was known that many of the occupants were probably fast asleep in their beds while everything else in the world went on. Slick black clothes swished back and forth as a man walked into the lobby and walked to the head desk to find a clerk sipping a beer while watched something on TV with moans coming from it. A hand fell to the counter top in a loud thud making the clerk jump out of his skin and turn beat red when he found himself being caught watching porno. "Can I help you?" He squeaked as he quickly shut the TV off and turned to face the man wearing shades at five in the morning.

"I'm looking for someone," His voice sounded like it had been stripped of all emotions, leaving bare wire to grind for a tone. "A redheaded little number, she's around her twenties." He seemed eerie to the clerk and he could almost feel a shiver run up the man's spine.

"Uh, well there was a woman that was checked in last night, though I can't really say hold old she was or if she had red hair. She had a cape over her head and was being carried by a guy. He was kind of rough and edgy." Scratching his chin and he shrugged before pushing his thick rimmed glass up on his nose.

"Which room did they take?" The man's coiled up a bit in what the clerk supposed was an attempted at a smile. Either way, he was creeping him out even more as it looked misplace on the face of this…strange guy.

"Against policy to tell of customer's business," Hands that were firmly planted on the counter now coiled up into fists and the smaller man gulped back a cry of fear, "but it wouldn't matter, they checked out early this morning."

"How long?"

"I can't-" A hand started toward his neck and he squeaked. "About two hours ago."

"Which way were they headed?"

"I don't know." The hand inched toward his throat and he cried out this time. "Look man I really don't know, but they were on a bike. That' all I can tell you."

The hand stilled and pulled back to its master as shaded man nodded before slipping away.

Without another word or threat, he backed away and left the Inn.

'So she found herself a savior did she?' His lips coiled up into a smirk. 'All the more fun in this little cat and mouse game and now a dog was added into the mix. The hunt was getting much more interesting. He checked out the road and found two tire tracks heading out toward the Eastern border cross. The smirk lifted until he was gleaming with sinister vibes.

The game wasn't over either.

Game Not Over


End file.
